


Amortentia

by Drarry_and_more6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_more6/pseuds/Drarry_and_more6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of Hogwarts return to the school after the War. When they start into their class work Draco finds himself sharing a Potions class with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. As the year creeps by his feeling for Harry seem to get worse, and Hermione finally figures it out when Draco asks why his potion smells like Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

After the rebuilding of Hogwarts the school reopened for new students, returning students, and students that needed to finish their last year for their NEWT’s. It was not something that I was looking forward to, but I knew that if I wanted to open my own apothecary shop that I was going to need the highest NEWT score in Potions that I could get.  
What I had not expected was that I would be taking advanced Potions with scar head, and the bushy haired, know-it-all. This was going to be the longest year out of all of them. Snape and Slughorn where splitting the teaching duties for the classes; with Slughorn being friendlier, and patient he agreed to teach the younger students all the way up to the 5th year, which meant that Snape would be teaching sixth, seventh years as well as the advanced eighth year class. 

“Potter, please remind the class what you would use on some that was dying from ingesting a potion?” Snape snapped as he stormed into the classroom, as usual, with his cloak billowing out behind him. “A Beazor stone, from the stomach of a goat, sir.” Potter answered promptly with the right answer. “Well it looks like someone studies for once over the summer holiday.” Snape jeered. 

“Today we will be making a simple forgetfulness potion. Instructions are in your book. Get started! You have two hours to finish before I come around to test.” Snape sat down at the desk at the front of the classroom, as the flipping of book pages filled the air. Students rushed around, gathering ingredients, and cauldrons; from the seat that I was sitting in I could hear Granger muttering to herself, and I could clearly see Potter wiping the sweat off his forehead. By the time that I had come to the last step of the potion, which was to stir the mixture six time clockwise, with an anticlockwise stir at three and six, Snape had gotten up, and was making his way around the classroom starting at Granger.   
He mumbled something to her, and she looked slightly put-off by the comment, but did not say anything otherwise. Potter was his next stop. He looked into the cauldron for several moments, before moving on with a slightly satisfied look on his face. I was the last that was checked. “Excellent job, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin, and five points to the eight years, for accomplishing a simple potion to perfection. Clean up your stations, and then you are dismissed.” Snape disappeared into his office as potions were poured into flasks, cauldrons cleaned, and knapsacks packed. 

“Get out of my way Potter.” I hissed as I pushed past him leaving the classroom heading up to the Great Hall for lunch before quidditch practice. Potter or Granger did not say a thing which slightly surprised me, but my brisk ascent up the stairs did not waver. Lunch and practice were extremely uneventful, and seeing as how the eight years are not allowed to play on the house teams, all I did was fly around, yelling at the new seeker to keep his eyes open. I left early, headed to my private rooms to shower, and then to sit in front of the common room fire to do homework in peace. 

I don’t know how long I had been sitting on the floor with a book in my lap, but I was so focused on reading about different methods of potion making that I didn’t hear the common room door open to admit Potter. “Evening Malfoy.” He said shocking me out of my thoughts, I turned to glare at him, and that’s when I noticed that he was only half dressed, holding his shirt, and broom in his hand. I couldn’t answer, but only stare at him, running my eyes over his naked chest. 

“See you at dinner.” He called as he disappeared up the stairs to his rooms. I snapped out it, packed my books, and then left for the library hoping that a change in scenery would clear my mind. Blaise found me a couple hours later hid in a secluded corner near the entrance to the restricted section of the library. “So, I overheard the know-it-all and scar head gossiping in the Great Hall, and why did you miss dinner?” I sighed over being interrupted for the second time that day. “I was not hunger, and I really don’t care what they talk about.” I answered trying not to sound interested it what he had heard. “Dude don’t even try to pretend that you don’t want to know what I heard.” I rolled my eyes, and looking up at my longtime friend.

“Weasel was sitting with his sister at the Gryffindork table, and they were sitting at the end of our table. I was walking by when I heard Granger tell Potter that he needed to stop flaunting his body around the school, or he was going to attracted unwanted attention from certain blond-haired gits.” He said that last part while giving me that all-knowing look. “Ok, stop looking at me like that. I was sitting in the common room this afternoon when he came in half dressed, and I could help but to admire his shape. No one can resist the urge to stare when he walks around without clothes on.” He rolled his eyes, but smiled. Even though I had never told him he knew that I had a sexual attraction to men, and Potter was one of them that tickled my fancy.

I tried my best to stay away from Potter, and the ever growing group of girls that seemed to follow him around at all times of the day, but having class with him and Snape being sneaky as ever paired us up most days. It was getting close to the end of the term, and Snape had scheduled as mock exam that prepared us for our NEWTs test. We went in two at a time, to brew a potion and then answer questions about it, and to my luck I didn’t get stuck with Potter this time, but with Granger. I rolled my eyes as she nervously paced the corridor while we were waiting for Nott, and Blaise to finish. “Stop pacing Granger. You are giving me a headache.” I said rolling my eyes at her, she just huffed and continued to move. 

We hadn’t been told what potion we were making, but only given the ingredients and the instructions for it; Snape promptly left us to work in silence for the next two hours. Both of us had just finished, and were answer our questions before filling a flask to hand in. “Why the hell does this smell like Potter?” I muttered, but loud enough for Granger to hear. I was still puzzled as we walked out of the classroom, to find Potter standing there alone. I kept walking, but I heard Granger tell him good luck while giving him a hug, and then she ran to catch up with me. 

“Do you know what potion that was we brewed?” She asked, I rolled my eyes but answered anyway. “Yes, it was a love potion.” I could hear her roll her eyes and sighed; she grabbed by arm and stopped me. “That was Amortentia. If it is brewed right, its scent will be the scent of the person the brewer is in love with. Do you understand?” I was shocked, and my face surely showed it. “Do you have a thing for Harry?” She asked knocking me out of my thoughts. I pulled up the Malfoy mask, and barked a laugh then briskly walked up to the Great Hall for lunch. I tried to avoid Potter and Granger for the rest of the term, but again it was a little difficult because of classes. 

The morning that term ended McGonagall had a large breakfast for us before we went to the platform to leave. I had finished eating, and was headed out of the school when I was grabbed, and dragged into a dark alcove. “What the hell…” A hand was placed over my mouth. “Hermione told me about the potions exam, and mine smelled liked you.” Potters husky voice whispered in my ear; his hand left my mouth, and was promptly replaced by a pair of silky soft lips. Before I could fully process what was going on, and respond his lips disappeared and so did he. I was left standing in the dark, panting, and slightly aroused. 

“Damn you Harry-bloody-Potter.” I muttered as I stepped out of the alcove brushing off dirt from my clock. I caught up with Blaise smiling brightly, he smiled back, and I knew that he knew.


End file.
